


Innocence Found

by LadyLanera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Balthazar is such a little brat, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Inspired By Tumblr, Jack wants to be a big brother, Kidfic, M/M, Mostly Gabriel centric, only in the beginning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: A hunt goes horribly wrong resulting in Gabriel, Dean, Cas, and Sam (later) being de-aged. Could lessons be learned here?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Innocence Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came after Xojo sent me a pic of a de-aged Dean and Cas. This fic was supposed to be lighthearted fluff. It turned into... this? I don't know. Angst seems to be my jam these days. Sorry. I tried, though.

They were not winning. They were not even close to it. In fact, if one could even compare how far away they were to the goal posts of winning, it'd be at least twenty thousand light years away from even the closest galaxy to them. They were downright getting their asses kicked.

Literally.

For what had to be the tenth time at least in the past ten minutes, Gabriel slammed hard back into the solid concrete supporting beam of the abandoned warehouse. He groaned as he picked himself back up off, grimacing and shaking off the stabbing pain that radiated through his shoulder. Protect. Fight. Those were his orders. Not bitch and complain about the fragility that was his vessel.

Amber eyes darted around the large open space, wincing in sympathy when he caught Dean being thrown into a pile of shipping boxes from across the way. The archangel then glanced towards his brother, feeling a slight burst of pride when he saw his little bro smite the damn monstrosity they were fighting this time.

This whole thing shouldn't have gone so far off the rails as it had. It was a milk-run. Something the Winchesters had done a million times before. Something, hell, Cas and Gabriel had done themselves even before the Winchester line was even created back when it was angels and demons on Earth with little gray blobs that'd become humans. Yet, here they were.

"Gabriel!"

His head whipped towards his brother-in-law in confusion just as the first punch hit him square in the jaw. He recoiled a bit before he spat blood that had pooled in his mouth. Well, that was stupid.

When he caught the fist flying towards him again, he grabbed the wrist of his attacker and twisted the arm behind the damned thing's back. He caught the snarled growl from the vampire, but he slammed it and himself hard against the nearby wall, its face smacking against the unforgiving concrete. A second later, he thrust his blade deep into the creature's back where he hoped would kill it. He felt its body slacken almost instantly. There was no time to celebrate this win. His blade came back out with a sickening sound, and he released the now lifeless monster.

Two down, only twenty more to go. Go team!

The only good thing they had going here really was that he didn't have the distraction of Sam. Thankfully, the youngest Winchester had been off interviewing with Jack, leaving the trio to check out the supposedly abandoned crime scene. Clearly no one had told the Fang Gang that unfortunately.

When the soulful whiskey heard his little brother's cry of pain, his head whipped towards Cas. He caught Dean out of the corner of his eyes doing the same. Both rushed towards the Seraph who was struggling with five vamps who had him pinned to the ground.

Fuck!

Gabriel wasn't going to reach Cas in time. The damned things were already snapping down rabidly, clawing at the screaming angel who was trying like hell to escape their clutches. When he heard the first gunshot and caught the first vampire's head whirl towards him, he felt momentarily confused. The next shot gave him the answer he had missed. Never in his life had he been so thankful Dean was there. The Hunter fired in rapid succession in absolute silent rage, hitting each vamp to distract it. It was as if he was Rambo himself or Lt. Col. Robert Neville from _I am Legend_ or, hell, John Wick or Blade.

When he caught Dean drawing his long machete out of its sheath a second later and hacked the vamps' heads off with such force each one sailed through the air, Gabriel nodded appreciatively. Yep, definitely a Geralt of Rivia move. The other vamps in the warehouse tucked tail and ran then, scattering and rushing to the doors and windows to flee.

"GOOOOAL!" yelled the cheeky archangel once they were alone, chuckling when Dean openly glared as he helped a bloody Cas to his feet.

"Honestly, dude, do you always have to be such a freakin' child all the damn time?"

"Well, yes," Gabriel admitted, shrugging flippantly. "Otherwise, I'd be like you, Dean-o. In my declining years, drinking myself to death, engaging in way too much risky behavior, bordering on a death wish actually. Not to mention, all the emotional baggage—like a landfill can't even cover your shit up—and, well, don't even get me start on the unhealthy coping mechanisms you have or—"

"Brother," Castiel warned quietly, his eyes darting to him with a clear look to back off.

"Fucking awesome," Dean mumbled before he gave the young Seraph a quick look over.

"Yeah, your brother thought so last night when I was—"

"Gabriel!" snarled the oldest Winchester, whirling around with his machete. "Enough!" His jaw worked angrily as he glared daggers. "Or I'll take this really sharp object here and hack you into pieces."

The older being inclined his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

He just barely resisted the urge to point out that it wouldn't be as satisfying as Dean thought. In fact, the machete would likely get caught in some muscle, and it'd just get horribly awkward then. But he knew enough to know that he had struck enough nerves for now. He'd give his hothead brother-in-law a reprieve and wait until later again. Twenty minutes usually was good enough of a time he found.

The trio walked towards the doors, Cas leaning heavily against them as they pulled him along. The closer they got, though, the more they felt unease settle around them. Something was off. Gabriel waved his hand towards the door to open it with his Grace.

The door didn't budge an inch, though.

Frowning, he tried again, drawing more on pure energy and sending a powerful shockwave at it.

Again, the door remained closed with a quiet clanging from chains on the other side.

It had been one thing when they believed the vamps had left because they had been fearful of the badass Team Free Will 3.0 or 4.0—whatever they were nowadays. But it was another to find that the stupid monsters had locked them inside on the way out.

"Dude . . ."

"I know," snapped the archangel, his brows furrowing in concentration as he closed his eyes. Fine then. Brute force it was. "Shut your eyes, Dean. This is going to be bright for a bit." He glanced at his brother-in-law and waited until Dean followed through and closed his eyes. Once that was done, Gabriel drew in a deep breath, letting his Grace power up for a moment before he thrust his hands forward. The shockwave sure enough hit it dead in the middle of the door. However, instead of the metal exploding as it should have, the energy wave suddenly bounced back towards them.

With no time to think as his death ball of raw energy surged back at them, Gabriel snapped his fingers loudly, his wings flaring out in case. _Name a kid who can do that, huh, Winchester._

* * *

With his foot pressed hard against the accelerator, Sam put Baby through her paces. He knew he was pushing her in ways she should never have been pushed. Not even Dean had probably gotten her up to these speeds before he'd bet. But he was going to be damned if he and Jack didn't get there in time.

"Sam?" Jack said quietly beside him for the twentieth time since they had gotten the call.

"I know," replied the Hunter, a hard edge on his words. "I know." He eased off just a bit, hating it all the while. They should never have left. He drew in a sharp breath, wishing he didn't feel the terrible emptiness that had settled inside.

 _Gabe, just hang on. We're coming._ It was the same phrase he had been repeating for the past fifteen minutes since he had gotten that call. But he couldn't think of anything else to pray with but that. Why didn't he feel their bond anymore? Why didn't he feel anything but pain and emptiness?

His fingers curled tighter in their already strangling hold on Baby's steering wheel.

When the looming building suddenly appeared when Baby turned the corner, Sam felt his stomach lurch in dread. He skidded the beautiful black beauty to a halt just outside the closest door. He barely had thrown her into park before he yanked the keys out, throwing open the door and rushing inside. He pulled the angel blade out from where he had it stashed, noticing that Jack did the same beside him. He motioned to his kid to fan out, which Jack nodded in understanding before he stepped to the left and hugged the wall as they both approached slowly.

It was entirely silent save for a few birds flying about the warehouse. Sam hated it. There should have been a noise. A groan. Dean and Gabe bitching at one another again. Something. Not this.

_Gabe, where are you?_

"Sam!" Jack suddenly called out from somewhere off to his left.

When they weren't immediately attacked, the experienced Hunter stepped out from where he had been advancing and headed towards Jack, still at the ready for anything.

Except that.

There sprawled out on the ground were three very familiar people.

Sam's eyes darted frantically around the still bodies, finding no wings burned into the ground. So, they were alive then. He knelt in between Dean and Gabe, noticing Jack do the same with Cas. They both pressed fingers against the three. Which Sam knew deep down didn't really mean anything if he didn't feel Gabe's heartbeat. He just needed to feel that radiating heat the archangel put off. He closed his eyes when he felt both Dean's pulse and Gabe's familiar warmth. He glanced at Jack, catching the curt nod. Okay. So, they were just unconscious for some reason.

Was it a Djinn attack?

No. It couldn't be. Dean's face was calm, relaxed even. And he didn't look at all like he did when he was dreaming. He checked them for hex bags, finding none.

"Sam?"

"I know," he remarked quietly, his eyes trailing over the three.

"Were they shrunk?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Sam shrugged. They did certainly seem miniaturized. He frowned as his mind tried to work out possibilities. The trio clearly had been hit by something. That was obvious. They almost looked like kids in a way. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd swear his brother looked like he was eight or so maybe. He couldn't be sure, though.

Closing his eyes, he centered himself a moment later. Gabriel had told him that he didn't need to put so much force into his prayers once, but he needed it to be heard.

 _Balthazar? Roz? We need you. We're in an abandoned building off 10_ _th_ _in Calumet. Something happened to Gabe and Cas._

"And Dean," a low British voice drawled above him a second later. "Or are we ignoring your big meathead of a brother this week?" His steely grays then narrowed on his brothers. "Oh, my."

"Agreed," remarked the female angel when she appeared a second later. "That's a new one. What'd our brothers get into this time, Sam?"

"I don't know," he answered back, glancing up at his sister-in-law. "Gabe called us. He said something but it didn't make sense. And then we got here and found them like this." He watched the Cherub and lower-tier angel quickly inspect their brothers for a moment. It was hard not to ask what they were finding, but he knew that he'd only distract them.

Roz was the first to wipe her hands together to signal she had finished. She gave Sam a kind smile, crossing her arms as she glanced at Balthazar. Her expression instantly soured when the angel poked Cas yet again in the cheek.

"Oh for the love of—" She stepped towards her blond brother, yanking him upwards. "Balthy," she scolded lightly, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "you're not even doing anything."

The blond shrugged back as if he was not bothered by her growing annoyance in the slightest. His head slowly turned up in a rather bored look.

"As you wish, my dear sister," he drawled languidly. His eyes then flicked to Sam. "Good news, Samuel." His grin turned wolfish as his eyes glistened in pure dark delight. "You're finally older than your brother." Roz groaned beside him as Balthazar continued. "Bad news is you're robbing the cradle with my brother, I'm afraid, and committing numerous—" Roz's hand slammed hard over the blond's mouth as she glared murderously at her brother.

"So, they are de-aged then?" Sam questioned, brushing off his brother-in-law's disgusting comment. "Wait. Dean I can understand, but Gabe and Cas? Shouldn't their Grace have—"

"Righted it?" Roz offered kindly. She half-shrugged. "Normally, yes, but it would seem whatever happened was, well, entirely Gabriel's fault unfortunately."

"Come now, sweet sister. You know as well as I that it usually is his fault," Balthazar grinned, adding in his two cents like usual when she dropped her hand from his mouth.

She punched the cheeky brat in the bicep and glared harder.

"Can you undo it?" Sam caught Roz's pained look and sighed inwardly. So much for celebrating their one-year wedding anniversary then. He glanced upwards and frowned. It never failed. Something always came up.

"It should actually wear off on its own," explained the once Seraph now Cherub a second later, gently placing a comforting hand to Sam's arm. "I'd say no more than a day or two. So, it's only a temporary setback."

"So, Samuel," grinned his brother-in-law "if you ever—"

"Balthazar!" Roz interrupted coldly, her dark eyes snapping to her brother.

"Yes, dear sister of mine?" His eyes twinkled naughtily.

"Shut up." She then stepped into the blond's space, the air around her instantly dropping several degrees somehow. "Or I'll shut you up permanently. Got it?"

Without a doubt in his mind, Sam was convinced that if he could see angel's wings, his sister-in-law's would have been high and above in a show of absolute dominance.

"Well, that's rather rude," Balthazar huffed back indignantly, losing his earlier amusement.

Her eyes then returned to Sam, softer within seconds, watching him for a moment before she glanced at Jack. "Your powers are still regenerating, correct?" she asked her nephew.

"Yes." Jack hesitantly glanced at Sam and then to her with a frown. "Why?" he asked, squinting in obvious confusion.

She turned away, though. "Balthazar, make yourself useful please and take our brothers and Dean home to the bunker."

Without a word, the angel inclined his head—his bratty behavior curbed somehow for the time being—and did as she commanded. He gently picked up the small trio before they all vanished, leaving Roz, Jack, and Sam alone in the warehouse.

Sam's frown deepened. "Roz?" He felt Jack's unease beside him as they waited for her to say something, anything.

"Now that it's just the adults in the room," she remarked with a forced polite smile, "let's chat."

"Is something wrong?" Other than the fact that his husband was now a nine-year-old that was.

"That depends." She gave a quiet, subdued laugh. "If I know my brother, and I do, when he wakes up, he's going to be a beast. Because he's going to take all the blame on himself again and throw himself the world's largest one-man pity party he can."

"But isn't it his fault?" Jack spoke up, his head tilting more to the side.

"That may be," she stated, turning towards her nephew, "but I don't think he intended for this to occur. In fact, I'm fairly certain he didn't." She motioned towards a burned-in symbol etched beside the door. "This would have prevented any attempt he made. It's a rather powerful spell. One that's meant to level a playing field with angels." She then pointed towards the circle below it. "And this tells me that whoever carved it knew you were coming tonight and that Gabriel would be here."

Sam nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying. It was a trap they had all walked into foolishly. Damn it! He should never have left.

"The one good news to come out of this, though, is that the person didn't finish." Her fingers brushed over a wavy line. "There should have been another symbol here. There's not. So, whoever it was they were interrupted." She gave a wry, thin smile. "So, instead of whatever they were wanting to do with Gabriel, they ended up merely sending his energy back to him." Her hand went to her hip as she sighed. "I'd imagine he tried once maybe twice to open the door at a medium display of power, got annoyed when it didn't open, and then sent everything he had at the damn door in frustration. You silly males are all about brute force and the like when sometimes all it required was a gentle touch." She motioned towards where they found the trio. "So, when his powered-up move sent the damn ball of energy back to him, he likely snapped those fingers of his to get them all out."

"But it didn't work."

"It did not," she agreed, pointing at the warding. "If I had to guess, I'd say a stray thought crossed his mind when he was snapping his fingers and . . . _voilà_. We get three very adorable children as a result." Her smile widened as her eyes sparkled. "However, when he wakes up, he'll find himself Graceless—temporarily mind you—and even smaller than before. And you know my brother, Sam." She gave him a pointed look. "He'll pretend it doesn't bother him, but we both know it will on some level."

"I'll watch him," he declared. He wouldn't leave Gabe's side if that would be what it took. It wasn't the first time he had seen his husband tortured by dark thoughts unfortunately, so he knew how to handle the mood swings Gabe suffered from occasionally.

"I know you will," she said with a gentle pat to his arm. She then sighed heavily. "I just—you're aware I've always wanted children of my own, yes?"

"Yeah. I think I remember you saying something about it." Or at the very least Gabe had. "Why?" He caught her embarrassed smile and shrug, finding himself more curious by it. "Roz?"

"Well, it's one thing to get after them when they're older than me. It'd be an entirely another thing to actually—" Her voice cut out before she exhaled heavily. She then threw her hands out. "All right. They're adorable. You have to admit it. They are all so damn adorable, Sam. I-I—" Her voice then slowly rose into an almost squealing happy tone. "With Gabe's cute little waves . . . and . . . Cas's little cheeks . . . and Dean—Oh—that boy is so freaking cute!" She was jumping up and down, grinning as if she had just won a year's supply of anything.

Sam glanced at Jack, catching the Nephilim's surprise mirroring his. What was happening here?

"Uh . . . Roz?"

"I just want to squish them!" she declared, beaming brightly. "Don't you want to squish them, Sam? Like they are so . . . oh . . . so sweet and kind and loving . . . and I want them!" She grabbed Sam's arms, staring deep into his eyes. "I want them as my own!" She then sighed, full body eye rolling her annoyance. "Obviously they can't be because—well, they'll be normal come 48 hours or so, but please. Please, Sam! Please let me be their mom! Just until they go back to normal."

"Um, Roz—wait—their minds, has that regressed back to kid level as well?"

She seemed to come back to herself briefly at the question, adopting her usual tone. "Well, in a way, I suppose. Gabriel still knows he's with you. Your bonds are still there, just as Cas and Dean's are. He just—well—" She gave a curt laugh as something came to her. "Well, for the first time in over a millennia, my brother actually isn't thinking about sex at all. He's pondering about sweets, gummies primarily. And ice cream I think too. His mind is a little muddled still unfortunately, but it's him. Just a far less hardened, less jaded and bitter version of himself."

"You can sense Gabe?"

"Yes." She then narrowed her eyes on Sam. "Oh." She gave him a kind smile. "I see." She patted his chest lightly. "He's likely dampening your bond subconsciously. I wouldn't worry too much on it."

Yeah, she clearly didn't know him that well. Sam frowned inwardly and glanced out a nearby window. He didn't like this emptiness he felt inside. It was like a gaping hole, forever being torn wider the longer time passed.

Vaguely, he wondered if Gabe felt the same. Was that why the archangel was muting their bond? Because it hurt too much otherwise? Was this already a moment where he needed Sam to pull him from drowning again? Sam then closed his eyes as Roz's words replayed in his mind. Gabe would pull back, blame himself, suffer in silence like usual, punish himself over this when it wasn't his fault necessarily.

"Roz?"

"Yes?" She glanced at Sam.

"Do you know how he de-aged them? Is there a way that angels can manipulate age like that?"

She considered this for a moment before she nodded slowly. "There is. Why?"

Sam waited for half a second, working something out. "Gabe has never been a kid before."

"Neither has Castiel," she pointed out with a slight shrug.

"No. I know. But Cas has Dean. Gabe, though—he's never just actually played and been a kid."

"Nor have you, Sam," Roz stated, the corner of her lip twitching minutely.

He gave a mute laugh, shaking his head. "Dean tried whenever he could to give me as close to a childhood as possible, though. So, I know how to have fun, be a kid in some regards at least." He then blinked, rearing back before he turned to her with wide eyes. "Roz!"

She flashed a knowing smile back. "Took you long enough, Winchester. I was beginning to think I'd have to draw you a picture."

He glanced at Jack before he turned back to her.

"Would it be too taxing to de-age two of us for you?"

She shrugged lightly. "No I don't believe so. Who are you thinking besides yourself?" She then pointed a finger at him. "And don't say my brother Balthazar please. I'm going to use this as a teachable moment in responsibility for the brat. But don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't kill any of you."

Sam turned to Jack. "Do you want to be a kid for once? To have fun? To play? To be happy for a bit with no cares really?"

Jack beamed back but shook his head. "No." He shrugged. "But I would like to try out being an older brother if that's okay?"

"Depends. Can I be your adopted mother then?" Roz asked, a playful smile on her lips.

The Nephilim snorted and nodded. "Sure. I guess." He glanced towards Sam with a 'Is she serious' look on his face.

She then whirled to Sam. "I'll wait until we're back in the bunker before I try anything. Shall we, though?" A snort left her when she caught Sam and Jack's mirrored looks. "Yes. I'll make sure the precious car comes with us. Oh, seriously, you boys and your toys." Her hands clapped down onto their shoulders a moment later before they vanished from the warehouse, her wings flapping powerfully in the ethereal plane as they left.

* * *

He felt warm. He felt safe and protected but warm. And he didn't like it.

Scrunching up his nose, he felt the tug towards consciousness. He didn't want to wake. He really didn't. Once he woke up, all the pleasantness he felt would be gone again. It usually was. So, he fought it, shoved the feelings far back into the darkest corners of his mind.

However, loving fingers sweeping back his hair from his face startled him awake. Amber eyes flew open before he threw himself back, scrambling towards the wall. No! NO! He cowered behind the nightstand, trying to mold himself and hide. If he hid really well, they wouldn't find him. They'd forget all about his bad behavior again.

"Hello, Gabriel," murmured a kind voice, a female, who sounded so calming and loving.

His eyes darted around fearfully, though. A soft whimper slipped out, and he curled in on himself protectively.

It hurt. Everything hurt.

He remembered a ball of light.

A voice shouting.

And then wings, beautiful golden wings that shimmered blue sometimes, so tall and so strong, towering over them, wrapping around the trio, shielding them from the light.

Pain came next.

Burning.

Tearing joining it not long after.

Sizzling and crackling echoing around.

And then darkness. Terrible black nothingness all around.

More whimpers fell from his trembling lips.

He was sorry. He was. He wouldn't mess up again. He wouldn't. He was a good boy. He was. He didn't mean to be naughty all the time. He didn't mean to be anything but good.

"Oh, sweet child," whispered the woman, her sadness radiating around the room. "Please. Listen to me. You're safe. You're all right. I promise."

"No," he whimpered back, his squeaky voice making him sound even more pitiful. His tiny hands balled into tight fists then hit his forehead repeatedly with the heels of his hands. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" he cried, shaking as more tears splashed down his rosy cheeks. Why was he always so stupid? He never did anything right. He always made things worse. Dad was right. He was such a screw-up.

He tried to stifle his sobs, quiet himself so he didn't upset anyone else. The waves upon waves of suffocating emotions were coming too quickly for him now, though. He was helpless. Gasping for air and finding little to none of it, he whimpered more. No matter how many times he tried to draw in a breath, it didn't help. It just felt worse. _He_ just felt worse.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," he cried, rocking back and forth as he kept hitting himself.

Arms wrapped around him then, pulling him firmly against the person.

"No. No! No!" he pleaded, trying to wrench himself back.

A hand suddenly splayed against his forehead before a swift warmth seeped into him at the connection. He tensed fearfully before his little body sagged a second later, going completely boneless in the person's arms as they held him.

"Sister?" he weakly asked hesitantly, his mind less panicked now.

"Brother, shh. Rest, Gabriel," murmured back the voice tenderly, fingers gently carding his hair in such a loving manner. "Shh. We'll talk later. When you're feeling more like yourself. Okay?"

"Sister," he repeated, his eyes fluttering closed as his vision blurred into blackness. He let go.

* * *

Holding Roz's hand felt weird, strange to him, but he couldn't remember why, though. It was there. On the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't ever reach it. He walked beside her, his little feet wobbling with each step. She was patient with him, though, giving him warm, rewarding smiles and telling him how cute he looked.

That felt nice to hear. It helped with the pain he felt inside.

When they paused outside of a familiar door—though he couldn't recall why it was so familiar honestly—she knelt down in front of him.

"Do you remember what I said, sweetheart?" Roz softly asked, offering up another of her loving smiles as she stared at him.

He nodded back enthusiastically. He remembered everything.

"Good boy," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "Just like that, Sammy. Okay? Just kiss him like that, and the pain you're feeling will go away."

Hazel eyes turned watery at hearing her words, closing when she gently used her thumb to wipe away his tears. He didn't know why he was crying so much, but he was thankful she was there.

"I know. I don't like that he's in pain either. But that's why we're going to make it all better. All right? We're going to take away that horrible owie of his, and we're going to heal him."

"Promise?" His bottom lip protruded slightly, as his eyes continued their constant puppy dog.

She held out her pinkie to him, laughing when he hooked it with his own. "Promise. Cross my heart. Hope to—well, love all of you kids forever."

He giggled, shaking their pinkie promise good.

"All right. Let's go cheer Gabriel up."

"Roz?" two voices called out softly behind them.

"Boys?" Roz then snorted, shaking her head at the sight of the two young boys wearing faded 80s rock band shirts and jeans. "Did you two run off on Balthy again?"

Sam giggled at Roz's side, knowing they were going to be in so much trouble again.

"Maybe," muttered the green-eyed boy wearing a Van Halen shirt. He scuffed his tiny boots lightly across the floor before he elbowed the deep blue-eyed boy beside him who wisely remained silent under her disapproving gaze.

At the sound of footfalls a second later, they all turned towards the noise, watching a blond angel rush down the hallway towards them.

"Lose someone?" Roz quipped, motioning towards the trouble twins as they had been called more than once already. Seriously, Fred and George Weasley had nothing on Dean and Cas.

Balthazar blew out a disgruntled huff, quickly snatching a hold of Dean and Cas before he yanked them up into his arms to carry them like footballs.

"I turned my back for one moment—"

"Yes. That's usually how it happens, Balthy," she remarked with an amused laugh. "Set them back down. The boys, I think, are wanting to visit Gabriel with Sam."

He glanced down at them, raising his brows. "Are you certain? It could be a trick."

"Possibly, but we won't know until you let them go."

The blond sighed heavily before he gently set the two back down onto their feet. He then knelt down to their level, pointing a finger at them.

"You two better not be plotting anything. Or I'll show you what happens to wicked humans."

Sam glanced at Roz when he heard her groan.

"Brother, must you always threaten them?"

He raised a brow back at her. "It's merely what you do with me."

"Yes, but have I ever really truly hurt you?"

"Many times," Balthazar deadpanned. "You've left deep emotional scars that even my Grace is unable to heal. And that's not even counting all the verbal and physical abuse I've had to endure either. You have hurt me in ways that not even Castiel has—and he killed me."

"You are such a little shit sometimes. I swear." She then glanced at the trio. "All right, boys. Let's go see Gabriel." She stood back up, opening the door slowly and letting them in.

Sam found him first. Well, rather, he found the lump hidden under a heaping pile of blankets that he guessed was Gabriel first. If it was Gabe, he was hiding himself from Jack who was rubbing the blanketed lump in front of him slowly. Sam glanced up at Roz and waited for her nod before he sprinted towards the bed, Dean and Cas fast on his heels. All three yanked the covers down, exposing the small, sandy-haired boy curled up in a tight ball.

"Gabe?" Sam whispered, reaching hesitantly towards him. He felt the muscles tense beneath his fingertips briefly before Gabe relaxed to his touch a moment later.

The trio then each took turns crawling up onto the bed, Jack helping them up if they got stuck. It took some prying but eventually they managed to get the somber child to uncurl himself and lean back against Jack who held him silently with a sad frown. However, what little bit they managed to get quickly vanished when Gabe brought his knees up to this chest, resting his head atop of his knees and effectively hiding himself away from them again.

Sam rubbed his chest, catching the sharp amber eyes dart to him at the action. Did Gabe feel it too then? Biting his lip, he bumped against him.

"My chest hurts."

Gabe watched him silently for a minute before he slowly nodded in agreement.

He settled in front of Gabe, watching Cas do the same on Gabe's left while Jack continued holding Gabe. Together they wrapped him up in a hug with Dean reluctantly joining in a few seconds later on Gabe's right side.

"I'm sorry," murmured the small boy with soulful whiskey eyes.

"It's not your fault," Sam replied back.

"Then why does it hurt?" Gabe cried, sniffling before he angrily wiped away his tears.

The hazel-eyed boy shrugged, leaning up and catching Gabe's face.

"I don't know." He pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead a moment later, closing his eyes. "But we'll stay with you until it doesn't."

Gabe sniffled back, turning away with a shuddering breath.

"What do you boys say to some TV while we wait?" Roz spoke up, sitting in one of the chairs she had pulled up beside the bed. "What do you want to watch?"

"Doctor Sexy," Gabe and Dean both declared with Cas and Sam instantly frowned.

"Scooby Doo," Jack answered, rubbing Gabe's arms lightly when the boy started to hiccup.

"Yeah, sorry, boys," Roz said with a laugh before ruffling Dean and Gabe's hair affectionately. "Doctor Sexy is not exactly age appropriate right now. How about some Looney Toons?"

"Yuck." The four all had looks of disgust on their face with Jack looking the most put out by the suggestion.

"You shouldn't give them choices, Rozlyn," Balthazar quipped, pulling up his own chair with a huffy sigh before he threw himself down into it. He then snapped his fingers, a random Disney movie starting. "They're children. Not their adult selves." He leaned back, crossing his arms with a sour look. "We have to decide for them because they can't. They think they can do anything, regardless if it gives us a heart attack or not."

"Well, well, would you look at that, boys?" Roz teased, smiling proudly at the blond. "Uncle Balthy learned something."

"Hilarious," the Titanic hating angel drawled back extremely bored, glancing at the TV. Steely eyes then darted back towards the group, catching Sam's eyes. "Do any of you require anything? Food? Drinks? Candy?" When they all stared back at him, he sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. Surely, it's a sign of my vessel is failing me. But answer the question."

A round of juice boxes later and some Oreos, everyone was happily snacking on their treats.

Sam leaned back, propped up by Gabe's knees as Gabe held him while Dean and Cas were pressed firmly against Gabe's sides, and Jack kept Gabe upright for the most part. They seemed totally engrossed by the movie, which probably was because it was talking animals that sang every now and then. Or maybe it was the colors. He wasn't certain. He just knew he liked the movie.

They had just gotten to the part where the female lion had found the now bushy maned lion.

"Look. It's Sammy in the morning," Dean teased, giggling before he tossed an Oreo at his brother. "Has the puffiness and all."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam groused, shoving his brother back with a glare.

Gabe sighed, resting his head towards Cas, which Dean was glaring daggers at him over unfortunately.

"He's mine," Dean growled, yanking Gabe hard from Cas after the two brothers had shared a laugh about something.

"Dean! Stop!"

"Mine! Cas is mine! Sammy's yours!"

It wasn't long before the four turned into an all out wrestling match with Jack quickly trying to pull them apart from one another as Roz sighed heavily and Balthazar snapped himself up some popcorn to watch it unfold.

"BOYS!" Roz yelled a second later, catching Dean when he nearly fell off the bed. "Enough!" She helped right the young boy again and shook her head. "Heaven help me, if I ever do manage to have children, I hope to Hell they're not as unruly as you four are." She then leveled a dark glare when Dean grinned proudly. His smile instantly vanished in response.

"He started it," Dean mumbled, pushing Sam again—which in turn caused Gabe to push Dean.

"All right. That's it!" She threw her hands up.

"Good going, Gabe! You upset Roz."

"Me? I didn't do anything. You did!"

Roz glanced upwards, drawing in a deep breath. She looked like she was praying for patience, which Sam could understand. He had similar thoughts sometimes.

"Guess what, boys?" She moved to kneel in front of them beside the bed. "You four little hellspawns are going to bed."

"I don't think a mother would call her—"

"Balthazar, don't make me hurt you," Roz warned, whirling on him. She then turned back.

"But we're not tired," they all gripped, even Jack.

"Yeah, I don't care. You four are cranky and being little shits." She leveled a disapproving look on them. "According to my book on parenthood, usually typical of desperately needing a nap. So . . ." She pushed herself up to stand. "We're going to forgo the brushing of our teeth this time."

"But—"

"Yeah, Cas, I know. It's horribly important to brush one's teeth. But I need you four to fall asleep. And I know how that's going to play out if I get you four in a bathroom together right now. So," she declared, helping Jack to his feet as he untangled himself from the group, "we're all going to go to bed. And maybe in the morning you four won't be little assholes anymore."

"I'm fairly certain you should not—"

"Balthazar, zip it," she huffed, hands on her hips and giving him a look.

"As you wish," he replied, lowering his head with a grimace.

She then sighed, turning back and snapping her fingers to change their clothes into cute little pjs.

Sam caught Gabe's wide smile before he hid it again.

"Now, let's all get snuggled into bed, all right?"

It took a little coordinating but eventually, the four were settled into the bed. Gabe had Sam on one side and Cas on the other with Dean wrapped around Cas.

Balthazar then stood, placing a hand against Roz's arm with a sigh.

"You should rest, sister. Young Jackie boy and I have this part."

Roz sat down in the chair in response, crossing her arms in defiance.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. He then motioned to Jack.

"Hello," greeted the young Nephilim, waving awkwardly at the adorable group. "There once was an Archangel, a Seraph, a Cherub, and a . . ." he paused, glancing at Balthazar who gave him the sassiest look Sam had ever seen from him before.

"A kickass angel who enjoys life to its fullest, hates the Titanic— _wretched long movie whose only good was the impressive sex scene in the vehicle_ —and who doesn't need to be labeled by a title in order to know his true value, thank you very much," Balthazar drawled.

"Okay," Jack said, nodding slowly. "They all lived in Heaven together."

"And hated one another openly but secretly loved each other," the blond stated with a faint smile.

Sam could tell by the way Jack's head was tilting slightly that the Nephilim was getting rather annoyed with the interruptions. However, he remained snuggled against Gabe, waiting for more.

"The Archangel left Heaven, disliking what it had become and how broken his family was. This made the Seraph, Cherub, and—"

"Kickass angel who enjoys—"

"—whatever—all upset. The Archangel thought no one would miss him. But the other three had terribly. The Seraph and the other angel—"

"—Rude!"

"—leaned on another, but eventually the Seraph met the Righteous Man and pulled him from Hell, thus saving himself as well."

"And later the Seraph killed his sweet brother, the kickass angel who—"

"—Shut up, Balthazar," Roz and Jack both huffed angrily.

"This story sucks," Gabe mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Sam's fluffy hair.

"Agreed," Dean muttered, snuggling closer to Cas.

"Then you two can tell it," the blond remarked with a raised brow.

"The Seraph fell in love with his frustrating Righteous Man, choosing humanity and love over Heaven and hate," Cas murmured with a sigh.

"And the Archangel finally found someone who loved him, who fought beside him, and realized he no longer needed to run any longer because what he had longed for since Creation had always been staring him right back in the face. His favorite animal in the whole world. A moose."

"Brother?" Cas paused for a moment. "I thought your favorite animal was a platypus?" he questioned, squinting in his usual way when perplexed.

"Shut up, Cassie," Gabe grumbled.

Sam giggled, though.

"Close your eyes," Roz ordered, standing and heading with Jack and Balthy at her heels. "Dream well, my brats." The light flicked off then, and the four crashed hard into their dreams of tomorrow.


End file.
